fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Ignatz/Quotes
Chapter Quotes White Clouds Chapter 1: Three Houses Rivalry of the Houses (Mission) * "I've lost. The new professor is quite a commander." (retreat quote, Black Eagles/Blue Lions route) Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "Music speaks to the heart. It’s more powerful than any weapon." Cooking * "Ah, yes, cooking. I'm far from an expert, but I'll do what I can. I want to make sure the final product looks colorful as well as appetizing." Dining Hall * "This food is a revelation! I can't help but smile when I eat it." With Raphael: No support: * Ignatz: There’s more food than I can eat. Professor, Raphael, you’re welcome to have some of mine. * Raphael: Don’t listen to him, Professor! Ignatz gets all dizzy if he doesn’t eat enough! B/A support: * Raphael: Excuse me, but I gotta go grab me some seconds! * Ignatz: Seconds? We only just started eating! How did you magic away your firsts? Recruitment Requirements Not Met * "Ah, Professor! What an honor that you would come and talk to me. I'd like to learn more about you. Maybe someday you can add me to your class." Requirements Met * "Ah, Professor, hello! I have a quick question for you. Um... Would you consider adding me to your class? I'd also like to talk to you about my future and... stuff." ** Invite to join your house: "Really?! Oh, thank you! I'll study and train as hard as I can! Thanks so much!" ** Decline to invite: "Of course! That's fine. That's totally fine. I'll try harder in my current class. But... maybe you'll give me some pointers now and again?" Gifts * "Thank you so much, Professor!" Lost Items * "Oh! That's mine! Thank you so much. I've been looking everywhere." * "Someone lost that, huh? I don't know whose it is, I'm afraid." Tea Party * "Thank you for inviting me." * "I'm not very discerning, but I do love this kind of tea." Introducing Own Topic * "I wanna support my family, but I don't know if I can handle being a knight." Observe * "Some people look smart if they're wearing glasses. Not me though." Voice Lines * "What?" * "I get it now." * "Um, yes?" * "Guess that makes sense." * "Isn't this nice?" * "Alright." * "I can't believe it." End * "Thank you for the delicious tea. I'd be happy to join you again whenever you like." Tutoring Instruct * Bad: ** * Great: * Great: * Perfect: "I can't believe I got it right!" ** Praise: "No, I just got lucky." Skill Level Up * "I think I've got the hang of it." * Group Tasks Stable Duty Weeding With Raphael: * Ignatz: Shouldn't we work together? I don't want to make you do all the heavy lifting. * Raphael: Don't worry about it! I gotta work my muscles somehow! * Ignatz: Look, Professor! Raphael and his muscles really came through for us. (perfect result) * Raphael: Nah, it's all 'cause of Ignatz's skills. Together we're unstoppable! (perfect result) Sky Watch Results * "Now to keep polishing my skills!" Certification Exam Level Up *"It's hard to be happy about this." (0 to 2 stats up) *"I'm getting better." (3 stats up) *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" (0 to 2 stats up) *"" *"" *"" Battle Quotes When Selected * "Ready anytime!" (Full/High HP) * "I'm a little uneasy." (Medium HP) Post Time Skip * "Steady, now." (Full/High HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses * "" * "" Post Time Skip * * Critical Attack * "Let me paint you a picture!" * "I'm so sorry!" * Gambit * Gambit Boost * Defeated Enemy * "I-I get things done!" * "I-I did it! I did!" * "Huh, it worked out." * "I actually won!" Post Time Skip * "For the future of Fodlan." * "No mercy." * Ally Defeats Enemy * Ally Heals/Rallies * "" * "" Post Time Skip * "" * "" New Skill * Post Time Skip * "" * "" Skill Mastered * "" Post Time Skip * "" Skill Level Up * "I feel like I get it now." * "It's fun when you know what you're doing!" Post Time Skip * "" Class Mastery * "" Post Time Skip * Reclassing * Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes